


he has me by my heart

by Ivory_Gold



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Unreliable Narrator, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Gold/pseuds/Ivory_Gold
Summary: Reki and Shadow are open about their dislike for Adam. Langa is trying to defend his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	he has me by my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being salty towards Shadow and protective over Adam, might as well have Langa voice my thoughts.
> 
> However, tagging as an "unreliable narrator" because I don't think Langa fully understands how actually weird Adam's interest in him is. Defending Adam as a skater but questioning him as a person.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful friend Sarah for beta-reading whatever this is.
> 
> My first ao3 fic since 2018, so please don't be mean!

“I still don’t understand why you agreed to date Adam,” mumbles Reki as he watches Langa practise a new move Ainosuke showed him earlier. 

Shadow and Miya nod in agreement, the two eating takeaway beside Reki.

At this point, Langa is getting tired of the same conversation that repeats itself every day since his race with Ainosuke. His friends make him tell the story over and over again, as if they are trying to find a hidden catch in his interactions with Ainosuke. Yes, when the police showed up, he agreed to drive away with Ainosuke. Yes, as they were analysing each other’s moves on the track, they were slowly getting closer to one another on the backseat. Yes, Langa was the first to stare at the older man’s lips for longer than appropriate. Yes, when Ainosuke asked, “Is there anything you want to do, my dear Langa?”, the boy leaned forward and kissed the man he’s been fascinated with since his first appearance. He wasn’t manipulated or forced into anything, so why can’t his friends accept it? He doesn’t want to discuss this topic  _ again _ but ignoring it isn’t an option either. Perhaps it’s time to explain the way he thinks of the entire situation once and for all. 

“He’s very nice to me,” replies Langa. He stops skating and faces others, ready for a conversation. 

Langa isn’t lying. Ainosuke has been nothing but sweet and caring towards the boy. Langa is the one setting boundaries in their relationship, and Ainosuke gladly follows them. Well, they did have a few arguments over his excessive possessiveness here and there but nothing a proper dialogue couldn’t resolve. The older man often gives him lovely gifts and is generous with compliments and affectionate words. On most days spent together, Ainosuke teaches Langa new tricks, they chat over dinner and make out for an hour or two before Langa has to leave home or work calls for Ainosuke. 

Ainosuke might seem too intense to everyone else but he’s not the monster his friends make him out to be.

“How can he be nice to you when he treats others so badly?” asks Shadow with a deep frown.

“He doesn’t treat others badly,”  _ well, except his secretary, but it’s a different matter,  _ “he simply doesn’t think most skaters are interesting, hence he talks about them a bit...dismissively.” 

“Adam is very dangerous,” insists the man.

“So are you, Shadow, you throw firecrackers at people and blind them with lasers. Many skaters end up falling and breaking bones.”

Langa doesn’t understand why his friends complain about Ainosuke’s skating style when he neither directly hits anyone nor attacks people with objects. Unlike Shadow. 

“He has a point, you know,” comments Miya.

“I’m not like him!” protests Shadow. “He butchers those he finds entertaining!”

Langa hates conflicts with his entire heart, and he doesn’t want to fight, but he can’t help but get worked up. Why are they accusing Ainosuke of things he hasn’t done or they have done themselves?

“Didn’t you say you wanted to bust Reki’s injured arm up on my first day at S?” 

Langa might have been preoccupied with taping himself to the skateboard but it doesn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around him.

“I was - I - Well, I’m not actually mean to others though!” 

“You wanted your opponent’s girlfriend to get a “dumpster slut” tattoo. Adam doesn’t bet such things.”

To be honest, Langa is still angry at Shadow for coming up with that awful bet. He wonders if the others remember about it at all.

“Did you see what Adam was like when he was skating against me?!” exclaims Reki.

Alright, it looks like no one wants to discuss Shadow’s skating habits.

“Well, he was kinda toying with you but he knew what he was doing, he was holding you tight. You were safe.”

Reki might have been scared but he  _ was  _ safe. Ainosuke was holding him secure in his arms, always making sure Reki didn't touch the ground or accidentally slip off his skateboard. Langa knows what it is like to skate with Ainosuke. The reason the man does these dangerous moves with his partners is because he is able to execute them perfectly. 

“He injured Reki!” fires back Shadow.

God, Langa really doesn’t like where this is going but there is no way back. The more his friends make empty claims about his boyfriend, the angrier Langa gets despite his best judgement.

“He didn’t. Reki fell.”

Langa is trying to sound calm and collected but he’s pretty sure anyone can hear how passive-aggressive his tone is.

“Because Adam tried to Love Hug him!”

That’s it.

“Reki knew it was going to happen but neither practiced a countermove nor came up with a strategy to avoid it!” finally shouts Langa.

Shadow, Miya and Reki look at him with disbelief, their mouths wide open.

“We were told he could skate uphill, it wasn’t a secret. We knew he was the legend for a reason. What were you expecting from the best skater at the track with no rules? Reki challenged him! Adam didn’t force him into a beef! Why are you blaming him?”

Langa realises his friends care for him and are simply trying to protect him, but they treat him like a child. In contrast, Ainosuke doesn’t treat him like one. Ainosuke knows Langa isn’t made of glass. Ainosuke knows that he’s not fragile, that he can stand up for himself. That’s why they complement each other so well. Neither Ainosuke in regular life nor Adam on the track are dangerous. 

Langa is his Eve. 

Ainosuke wouldn't harm his Eve, right?

Too worked up over the entire topic, Langa hops on his board and skates away from their practice location. He can hear Reki, Shadow and Miya screaming for him and asking to come back, but he’s not in the mood to be around them.

Instead, he calls the only man who can help him now. 

“Ai?”

“Hello, my sweet Langa, it’s always pleasant to hear you. Is everything okay?” 

Ainosuke’s voice alone brings inner peace to the boy.

“Can I come over? I’ve missed you.”

“Of course, baby, in an hour. How does this sound?”

Langa can hear his boyfriend smiling, and it makes him smile back.

“Perfect.”

He’s finally going to be with someone who truly  _ understands _ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Langa is being too naive but he's young and in love...
> 
> Find me on twitter: @miya_tsumu


End file.
